Date Night With Grings Kodai
by MajoNoShukumei54
Summary: A boring eventually leads you to a date with G. Kodai himself! O O"  Result? Find out for yourself! ;D


~* Date Night With G. Kodai * ~ By : SMF888 Date : 11/5/11

Description : In an attempt to end the boring-ness of your life, you try to read on a quiet day. Eventually, your boredom ended when Kodai calls you for a date. You accept, but...

_How will it all turn out?_

***READER x G. KODAI***

There was absolutely nothing to do today...It's so boring~!

Yes, that's how it was like for you in most cases. You usually had nothing to do after work(and on day offs). All you do is go home and sleep. You wished that you had plans afterwards. Like go to a fair or something. You yourself stated that you'd seriously die of boredom. Sometimes, though, you would go to the nearest cafe &  
>make yourself relax. Other times, you would go out on a walk or something. Although...your Glaceon would sometimes come with you. Glaceon is very loyal to you (and so is Altaria), and both of them will do anything to protect you. Thing is, you don't give them nicknames (Blarg...:P Sorry for this extremely random monent here. I felt kinda dumb because I was watching funny videos on YouTube XD)<p>

Today, though, you were sitting outside on your patio, drinking green tea while reading a book. You also had your cellphone out but it just laid there on the small table. You read your book for a while, and stopped when the cellphone started ringing.

((P.S. Your ringtone was [Revive] by Mei Ayakura*))

Whenever your cellphone rang, you would always figure that I was the one calling (The name's Haru) . This time, however, I wasn't the caller, since I was going somewhere today and that I don't really carry my own cell-  
>phone that much. You then picked your cellphone up.<p>

"Hello?" you called.

"_? Is that you?"

You soon recognized the voice of who was calling : Kodai. Why would he call you all of a sudden on such a quiet day? "Kodai? Why are you calling me?" you asked in a stern tone.

"Listen, _. I want to ask you something." Your face turned light pink after hearing this. "W-What is it, Kodai?" you asked, your tone changing to a nervous one.

After 4 seconds of no sound, Kodai finally responded. "Would...Would you consider going out on a date with me...t-tonight?" You could easily tell that Kodai felt nervous while asking you. You gulped and replied, "Alright, Kodai. I'll go out on a date with you, since I'm bored. Later."

You then hung up. You can picture Kodai being excited for tonight's date, which you found amusing. You picked up both your cell and the book and went back inside your house.

*Later That Day...*

"YES! I got a date with _-san!" Kodai exclaimed. "So, what time are you two going?" his bodyguard, Goone, asked. Kodai replied, "6:4o p.m.!" All Goone could say was, "Tell me how it goes, OK?"

"Like I would tell you!" Kodai called as he left.

*Skip to Tonight*

You were getting ready for your date. Your hairstyle was a neat one, and there was also a cute black bow with a blue wave-flowered gladiolus on top. You wore a cute navy blue dress (it was slightly past your knees)that had two small black stripes on it and a lacey slip underneath. Your dress did not have sleeves on it. For accessories, you only wore a black choker and a dark blue shoal (long-sleeved). You also wore cute little blue earrings to match your outfit. Your shoes were basically Mary-Jane ones. In reality, they looked like heels.  
>You didn't want to put on make-up( you're not THAT girly). Ever since you were a little child, you hated make-up. Once your siblings tried putting some on you, only for them to be whacked on the head. You then waited for your date to show up.<p>

*Maybe...this is the time I can say to Kodai that I love him...* you thought.

M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E. . . . . . . .

The time was already 6:2o p.m.

*I have to hurry!* Kodai thought. For tonight's date, he wore a gray suit with a black necktie. His polo shirt was dark red. There was a red crest on the left sleeve that resembled a butterfly wing*. He simply wore black shoes. "Wait...what am I forgetting?" Kodai asked as he lightly hit himself in the head, trying to remember. He finally remembered, "The rose!" He then turned to the rose that he was going to give you tonight. Before he left however, Kodai had picked up the rose and tied a little note to it by using a black ribbon.  
>Kodai felt a little bit nervous as he started leaving, with the rose in his hand.<p>

*6:33 p.m.*

Seven more minutes until your date. You were singing the ringtone the played on your cellphone earlier in the first place {{*JAPANESE* lyrics shown below}} to kill a bit of time.((*see Artist's Comments AFTER you read the story for the song [Revive] ). You like this song for a reason.

~ * [ R E V I V E ] - BY - MEI AYAKURA * ~

Ima kono basho tawamure wa tsuzuite Hajimatteru nazo wa ima Play of vice

Ima watashi wa sonzaishite iru wa Mada sore de mo wakaranai?  
>Hora anata mo watashi o mitomeru wa Kono yuugi de mou sukoshi<p>

Nagare yuku toki mo wakaranai mama de Kanashimi mo kurikaeshi Mezameta koto sae kizukazu kono basho de

Kindan wa majo no na no shita hirakareru Kurushimi wa ima mo kono te de kurikaeshi Yomigaere yomigaere Kono toki wa itsu made mo kurikaesu Time of pain

Hora anata mo watashi o mitomeru wa Ima kono toki yuzuranai

Nagare yuku toki mo kanjizu ni sugite Nazo wa mada nazo na mama Yuzuranu omoi mo nozomi mo todokazu ni

Maboroshi wa sore wa anata ga mita yume de Shinjitsu wa kore kara ajiwau kurushimi Yomigaere yomigaere Sono karada kono tawamure no tame ni

Eien no majo wa kono ba de hohoende Arata naru yuugi tsuki e to izanau wa Saa odore ima koko de Kono yuugi ima mo watashi no tame ni You revive

~ * [ E N D - O F - S O N G ] * ~

You sighed in relief because you could finally sing the full version rather than singing it part by part.  
>Then you noticed someone clapping from behind.<p>

* ClapClapClapClapClap *

You turn around to see who it was.

It was your date, Kodai. You didn't even notice him standing there. You sat on the chair singing,  
>making you ignore your surroundings. "K-Kodai..." you started, "Were you listening to me sing for the whole time?" you finished. Kodai chuckled a bit and replied, "Yes, _. Your voice was amazing."<p>

You blushed at that comment. "Th-Thank you." you replied.

Kodai noticed your appearance and came up to you to have a closer look. You looked up at him,  
>waiting for his response. You were still blushing. "My, my," Kodai started as he stroked your cheek,<br>"You look beautiful tonight." Your blush turned darker.

"Earlier though...I was supposed to have make-up on, but I chose not to put it on." you said.

"Never mind the make-up, _. You're still pretty without it." Kodai replied.

"Eh? Really?" you asked.

"Of course, _."

As the two of you started leaving, your blush faded, but then it came back when Kodai wrapped his arm around your waist, holding you close to him. "So..." you asked, "where are we going first?" Kodai replied, " First, we're going to eat dinner. "

"That sounds nice." you replied. He took you to an expensive-looking resturant. You were amazed at the appearance of it. When the two of you walked in, everyone in the resturant started chatting with each other. In some conversations, you could hear Kodai's name being said. "Wow, looks like the customers here are talking a lot about you." the waiter stated. The waiter then led both of you to a table. You and Kodai sat down afterwards. There were two menu boards laying on the table.  
>You felt slightly nervous, because you felt that some people were looking at you and Kodai. "Hm? Is something wrong, _?" Kodai asked. "It's j-just that... you're well- known around these parts... and that some people, well, you know,<br>find it for someone like you to be..." you stated. "Be doing what?" Kodai asked. You replied shyly, "Going out on a date with a normal person."

"...I don't care what they think about us dating." Kodai replied.

~ * 20 - M I N U T E S - L A T E R . . . * ~

Your nervousness had faded when the waiter came with your food. "Your meal,  
>sir." the waiter said. You thanked the waiter as he left. "So," Kodai started, "How do you like it so far?" "It's good, Kodai! Th-Thank you though." you replied.<p>

~ * L A T E R - T H A T - N I G H T * ~

"Th...That was a wonderful dinner, Kodai." you said. "Glad you liked it though."  
>Kodai replied. You smiled. "_..." Kodai started. "What is it?" you asked.<br>"Do you want to go for a walk in the park?"

"Sounds wonderful!" you said. "Let's go then, shall we?"

~ * A T - T H E - P A R K * ~

A stroll through the park.  
>The night sky was beautiful, with countless stars laying out and about, with the crescent moon shining.<p>

You nor Kodai spoke a single word to each other. Complete silence. However,  
>you turned to look at Kodai, only to find him blushing a bit. You laughed.<br>"What's wrong, Kodai?" "N-Nothing's wrong, _. Hey, look over there! " Kodai called, pointing. You followed the direction, and it led to a bench.  
>"It's a bench." you stated.<p>

"Let's sit down for a while."

You and Kodai had sat down on the bench. You looked up at the starry sky. "The sky's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" you said. Kodai smiled. "It certainly is, _."  
>Then the both of you saw fireworks being launched into the air. "Wow! Fireworks!"<br>you exclaimed. "Seems like you're enjoying this date well." Kodai said and chuckled.

"It's...it's..." you started to feel drowsy, your voice trailing off. "_?"  
>Kodai called. " *YAWN* I...feel sleepy, Kodai..." you replied aas you fell head laid on Kodai's shoulder. Kodai just stared at you and laughed. A while later, he tried to wake you up. "_. Wake up." Kodai said as he tapped your shoulder. You didn't wake up. "_..." he called softly. Another failed attempt. "I guess I could carry you back to your house then."<p>

And with that, Kodai picked up your sleeping figure with ease.

He carried you bridal style.

You tried to wake up, but you were too drowsy to do so.

~ * B A C K - A T - Y O U R - H O US E * ~

Kodai had carried you all the way up to your room. He set you down on your bed, waiting for you to wake up. He sat on the bedside. A short while afterwards, however, Kodai stated,  
>"It's getting hot in here(BLARG! Sorry .). So he took off the top of his suit. He undid his necktie and unbuttoned his shirt. He gently laid it all on the floor.<p>

A few minutes later, you woke up. "Mmmm? Where am I?" you replied, "We're at your house now, _."

"My house?" You looked all around. He was right. The both of you ARE in your house. "Wait...aren't you supposed to be home right now?" you asked. Kodai turned to face you. "I know...but..."  
>When Kodai turned to you, you couldn't help but blush a deep red and stare at his wonderfully toned body (OK...I'll do this one last time...BLAARRRG! XD). "Huh? Are you alright,<br>_?" Kodai asked. Still blushing, you replied, "Y-Yes I'm a-alright, Kodai."  
>"Then why are you stuttering?" Kodai said in a tone that made you want him. He started to come closer. You couldn't move; you were instantly paralyzed. Kodai had placed his hand on your cheek. " You ask, Eh? Kodai, what are you...d-doing?" Kodai's reply was, " Sometimes after dinner...I have the need for dessert." He then kisses you eyes widened,but they closed themselves afterwards. You place one hand on his shoulder, and you could feel Kodai's hand sneaking to the back of your neck, to your choker.<p>

When you felt your choker slip off, you tightened your grip on Kodai's shoulder.  
>You then felt his hand sneak to the back of your dress. He found the zipper there and started undoing it. After he undid it to nearly halfway, you pulled both yourself and him to lay down. The two of you pulled away from each other.<p>

However, since you pulled Kodai down...the result from that was...

~ It made Kodai's hand grab your chest by accident. ~

"K-Kodai!" you called.

"It was by accident, I swear!" Kodai exclaimed, blushing. You then ask him, "Can...Can you let go at least?" That question made Kodai want YOU now. He replied, in a sexy tone, "...I don't think I want to, _."

To prove it, he squeezed your chest. "Ahhh...Kodai..." you moaned.

* Such a strong hand... * you thought.

Kodai lowered his head to kiss your neck. "Hmmm...where is your weak spot?" Kodai asked as he started to try different spots. You say to him, "K-Kodai...ahhh...p-please...n-not my weak spot..." However, Kodai didn't listen, and continued on. Every time you moaned, even the slightest bit, Kodai would squeeze your chest harder. And then...he finally found your weak spot. He started to bite that exact spot. "AHH! Kodai~!" you exclaimed. You can feel Kodai smirking. After that, he pulled away from your neck.  
>You could feel hot air coming in through your ear.<p>

"So...did you have enough of me, _? "Kodai asked, still having that sexy tone in his voice.

You replied softly, "...Actually, no. Kodai..." "What is it?" Kodai asked, his face now seeing yours. "I...I want you to..." "To do what? Kodai asked.

"I want you to t-take me."

The only reply Kodai could give was him smirking and saying, "Certainly. As you wish, _."  
>He then proceeded to do "his level best" on you.<p>

~ * L - A - T - E - R * ~

You are now completely exhausted from tonight. You were breathing deeply. You laid down, with your hand on your face. You were actually trying to hide your red face from Kodai. You didn't notice, however,  
>that Kodai pulled you into a warm embrace. You were still blushing at this, and then you nuzzled into his chest. You wrapped your arms around his waist. Then you fell asleep peacefully afterwards. Kodai only smiled and looked at you sleeping as he placed a blanket over the two of you. He then whispered softly, "You're mine now, _...". He then fell asleep afterwards.<p>

THE END...! BLARG!

- SUPERMARIOFAN888 -


End file.
